


RiRen/EreRi Smut

by tatum_howelter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ackerman, Eren - Freeform, Eren Jaeger - Freeform, Eren Yeager - Freeform, Lemon, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Levi Heichou, M/M, Rivaille - Freeform, Smut, eren ackerman - Freeform, eren x levi - Freeform, ereri, heichou - Freeform, jaeger - Freeform, levi jaeger, levi x eren - Freeform, levi yeager, mr. clean - Freeform, riren - Freeform, yeager - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatum_howelter/pseuds/tatum_howelter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SMUT.<br/>ERERI/RIREN.<br/>SEX.<br/>GAY.<br/>YES.<br/>BYE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my only smuts/lemons I have.  
> If you want to read the original, it's on Wattpad and my username is Kryptonize  
> Okay, bye.

"Um... Corporal?"

Levi looked over his shoulder at the door to his room. It opened to reveal his lover, Eren Jaeger. His face was red and flushed, almost looking embarrassed.

"What is it, Eren?"

Eren closed the door and walked over to where Levi was sitting at his desk doing work. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders, burying his face in the squad commander's neck. Eren loved Levi's scent and couldn't get enough of it, usually going out of his way to be close to lover whenever he could.

"What do you want Eren?" Levi just turned back to his paperwork on his desk, trying his best to focus on his work that he had to finish before tomorrow.

"You."

His eyes widened when he heard Eren say that. He tensed under his hold as he felt wetness on his neck. He identified it as Eren's mouth when it started to suck and bite around and up to his ear. He bit the lobe and licked up the shell, causing Levi to shiver under his touch. His hand traveled from his shoulder down to unbutton his shirt. Levi grabbed his wrist, preventing his hand from moving any further.

"Brat, what do you think you're doing? I have work to do, and have you finished cleaning the parts of the castle I instructed you to?"

"I was, but then I got bored and started thinking about you and I couldn't stop," Eren smirked and tried returning to his previous actions, but Levi had a strong grip on him.

"Brat, I told you I have work to do. Just go to bed, it's late anyway. I'll get Hanji to finish you're cleaning."

"But Corporal-" He shut his mouth when Levi glared at him, "Okay fine, I'm going."

He walked back out of the room and closed the door again.

Levi let out a long sigh. 'Thank god he left. I wouldn't have been able to hold back much longer.' He looked down at the tent that formed in his pants.

"God-damnit."


	2. Part Two

"Hanji, where's Eren?" Levi saw Hanji sitting at the dining table. He walked over to her and leaned on the table.

"Last time I saw him he was walking to his room. Why didn't you even think to check there?"

"Oh yeah, Hanji I want you to take care of Eren's cleaning for today."

"What? That's totally unfair!" She stood up from her chair.

"Well, next time think before you sass me." Levi left the room and headed towards Eren's room with the intention of making up for his rudeness earlier. He smirked as he drew nearer to the door where he would find his lover behind it. He got to the door and was about to knock when he heard a sound emit from behind the door.

"Ahh... Levi..."

Levi's face turned red when he heard Eren. He opened the door slowly and quietly and peeked into Eren's room. He saw him moving around in his bed, but he was asleep. He moved into the room and closed the door behind him, walking quietly over to his sleeping lover. Eren turned over in his bed to face Levi, still sleeping. His face was completely red and he was panting. Levi moved back his blanket and was met with Eren's swollen member. He silently cursed himself for forgetting that the younger slept naked.

"Ahh! Heichou!"

'Wait... Is he... Having a wet dream about me?'

"Heichou... touch me..."

'Oh fuck,' Levi looked down at his pants, 'God damnit how does he do that?!'

Levi stepped forward and leaned down to Eren's ear, biting the lobe and grabbing his leaking dick simultaneously, startling Eren awake. Levi groaned at the loud moan Eren let out, growing harder in his tight uniform pants.

"C-Corporal, what are you doing?" Eren stuttered, his voice shaky.

"You said you wanted me right? Well, here I am."


	3. Part Three

Levi stood back up, hand still on Eren, and threw the blankets off the bed. He crawled onto the bed, straddling Eren. He leaned down and began to suck on the younger's neck, trailing kisses down his chest and leaving love marks.

"W-wait Corporal-"

"Don't. Say my name, Eren."

"Levi... The others will see them," Eren muttered and blushed, attempting to hide his face. Levi lifted it back up by his chin with his fingers, staring straight into his eyes.

"Let them see. Especially Mikasa. She needs to know who you really belong to," Eren moaned as Levi grinded his clothed erection against Eren's. Eren looked down, only to look back up with his beautiful eyes into Levi's.

"Don't you think these are in the way?" Eren smirked and pulled at the waistline of Levi's uniform pants. He rolled his eyes and sat back up, helping the younger pull his pants off, taking his underwear with it. He tossed them somewhere in the room and attacked Eren's neck once more, marking his lover for others to see. He trailed kisses down Eren's chest and took one of his erect nipples into his mouth, sucking and biting it to evoke those amazing moan from his lover. He moved onto the other one, gaining the same reaction.

"Eren... You're so sexy... Touch me too..."

He grabbed the younger's hand and guided it to his aching member. Eren grabbed it and stroked him, causing him to groan with his low, sexy voice. Levi kissed down to his sensitive lower area, gripped his leaking member, and dragged his thumb over the tip repeatedly. He spread his pre-cum around Eren's dick and brought his lips down to it, sucking the tip. He licked the slit and Eren moaned loudly.

"Eren, be quieter, people will hear us."


	4. Chapter Four

Levi slowly took Eren further into his mouth, teasing him until he had Eren begging and squirming under him.

"Heichou, please..."

"Please what?" Levi removed his mouth almost entirely, still keeping his tongue slowly moving around Eren's slit and looking straight into his eyes.

"Ahh, Heichou just..." Eren couldn't say it, he was too embarrassed that Levi had this much control over him.

He moved back up to his ear and whispered, "Eren, tell me what you want."

"AHHH, Heichou, please suck me off!"

Levi smirked, getting what he wanted, he licked the up the bottom of his shaft and took him in his mouth again. Eren gripped his hair and thrusted into his mouth. Levi held the younger's waist down to the bed, rubbing around the bones that stuck out at his hips. He bobbed his head repeatedly, deep-throating the younger. Everything the elder was doing to his was driving him crazy and he desperately craved release.

"Heichou, if you don't stop, I'm gonna-"

Levi pulled away, sensing Eren's release. "You can't come yet Eren."

He sat up on the younger's stomach and unbuttoned his shirt, slowly sliding it off of his shoulders. Eren quickly switched their positions, now straddling the elder. He lifted his fingers to Levi's mouth.

"Suck."

Levi looked surprised, but took Eren's fingers in his mouth and sucked on them, keeping eye contact with his lover. He coated Eren's fingers in saliva, taking both of their members in his hand and stroking them together.


	5. Chapter Five

"Levi, how can you be so cute and so sexy at the same time? Do you ever notice the way I look at you during training or during meetings? I wish I could just bend you over and take you in full view of everyone. It's so difficult to hold back, especially when you wear that amazingly tight uniform. Do you think we could start doing that? Making love in front of our friends, especially Mikasa. I want to fuck you for hours on end, or be fucked by you. Can we do that?" Eren removed his fingers from Levi's mouth, bringing them down to his entrance.

"Mmm, yes Eren."

He pushed one finger in Levi, making him moan. He quickly covered his own mouth, preventing his beautiful sounds from reaching Eren. His face immediately went red, hoping Eren didn't realize it, but he was staring straight at him. He smirked, adding another finger to stretch torture his lover. He laughed when he saw Levi attempt to prevent another moan leave his mouth.

"Heichou, you're voice is so sexy, why don't you let me hear it? I love it, it turns me on to hear you like this."

"Eren- Ahh- you're s-such a brat," he pulled Eren down and captured his lips, moaning as he continued to scissor his fingers. Their tongues fought for dominance, Levi allowing Eren to win so he feels authorative. He added one more finger, not wanting to hurt his lover. He knew Levi was ready when he started moving to meet his thrusting fingers, finally letting out his delicious moans.

"Eager, are we?"

"S-shut up Eren, just fuck me."


	6. Chapter 6

"As you wish, Levi," he growled in his ear, removing his fingers and positioning his dick at the elder's entrance. He gripped his hips and pushed in, causing Levi's face to contort in pain mixed with pleasure. His fingers tightened around the sheets, adjusting to Eren's size.

"Okay?"

Levi looked up at him, meeting his concerned eyes. He smiled and nodded, signaling for Eren to keep going.

"Ahha, mmm Eren!"

He pushed himself all the way in, moaning at how amazing Levi's tight ass felt around him. He stopped and looked back down at his lover, making sure he was okay for him to move. He must have been more than okay, he grinded his hips down on Eren as best he could from his position.

"Fuck, Levi you're so sexy. I didn't think I could make you this vulnerable."

"Brat, just shut the fuck up and give me what I want."

Eren leaned down so his lips we right next to Levi's ear.

"Levi," he breathed out, "tell me what you want."

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's neck and pulled him down so they were face to face. He looked straight into his lust-filled eyes.

"Fuck. Me. Hard."

"Mmm, yes Corporal."

Eren pulled out almost all the way before slamming back into him. Levi let out a loud moan and threw his head back. Eren kept thrusting into him, leaning forward to capture Levi's mouth and a heated kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I really hoped you guys enjoyed the short smut, but this is my last chapter. Thank you guys for all of the kudos and reads; I love you guys!

He gained dominance quickly, exploring his mouth, moaning loudly into it. He kissed down his jaw to his neck to suck and bite around his sensitive spots. Levi tightened his hold on Eren and buried his face in his shoulder when Eren began stroking his length, his pace meeting his thrusts. Levi tugged at Eren's hair when he quickened his pace, slamming hard straight onto his sweet-spot.

"Ahh Eren, I'm close!"

"Levi, kiss me."

Their lips met again, but with more passion this time than lust.

"Eren~!" Levi moaned his lover's name loudly as his back arched and he came into Eren's hand. Eren pulled out, sensing his end and knowing that Levi doesn't want to be dirty inside.

"Wait, Eren, I want you to come inside me."

"Levi, are you sure? I know how you feel about-"

"Yes I'm sure just hurry up before I change my mind!"

Eren pushed his throbbing member back inside of Levi and moaned as his muscles clenched around him. He thrusted hard into him, throwing his head back and releasing. He collapsed next to him, burying his face in Levi's neck. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and pulled him as close as he could. He thought being filled like that would be the most uncomfortable experience ever, but since it was Eren, he didn't mind it. He smiled and ran his fingers through the younger boy's hair. Eren raised his head and his eyes met with Levi's. He smiled his adorable smile and Levi blushed.

"Levi?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. A lot."

"I-I love you too, Eren."

"A lot?"

Levi groaned.

"A lot??"

"...yes..."

Eren smiled again, kissing Levi on the cheek before getting out of the bed and pulling him with him.

"Let's go get cleaned up, okay?"

"Yeah."


End file.
